Sweet, Sweet Feliciano
by factoryrain
Summary: Ludwig and Feliciano have been friends for years, Ludwig has had a crush on him for awhile but refused to admit it because he didn't want to mess up their friendship, and he was happy just being friends with him. One night, though, he feels like Feliciano might share his feelings. Gerita, high school AU, human names used, fluff and keeps getting fluffier. Stay tuned for updates!
1. Chapter 1

"Luddy," Feliciano dabs his best friend's hurt cheek with a cold, wet napkin. "You still need to practice with that smile. Otherwise, people are still going to think you're angry with them. And a happier tone of voice would help, too… Not that I think you deserved to be hit but I just want to help you."

Ludwig nods sadly. As harsh as Feliciano sounded to him, he was right. But he really couldn't control his angry-looking expressions on his face. "I understand, thanks Feli."

"No problem," Feliciano smiled brightly, causing Ludwig to do the same, back. "There's a pretty smile." He laughed. Ludwig blushed, not knowing how to take the compliment.

"Hey, Feli!" a voice called. "We're starting again, come play!"

"Okay!" Feliciano chirped back. "I'll see you after class, meet me at my car." Ludwig nodded as his friend ran off happily to the soccer field.

The two of them had been friends for about 4 years, since Feliciano had transferred from Italy. He was seated next to him in their homeroom, and Feliciano attempted day-by-day to get to know him and befriend him. Ludwig, not having any friends, took a while but eventually warmed up to him and they became really close since.

It wasn't until last year that Ludwig realized he was growing feelings towards the Italian boy. He was fine with the way things are, just being good friends, and didn't want to mess things up by admitting his honest, romantic feelings towards him. His kindness and love was enough for him, and he was happy that Feliciano was comfortable enough with hugging and sometimes he could sneak a cuddle out of him. Everything was perfectly fine.

After school, Ludwig threw his bag in the trunk of Feliciano's car and closed it. He walked to the side and got in the back, avoiding having to sit by Feliciano's brother, Lovino, who has never seemed to like him. Getting in, Lovino glanced at him disgusted for a second before turning back and skipping through songs on the radio.

Ludwig stayed quiet the whole trip while the brothers argued about what they were going to have for dinner. Upon arrival, Lovino turned around and looked over at Ludwig.

"You better stay away from my snack stash this time or-"

"Lovino! He's our guest! He can have what he likes!" Feliciano interrupted.

"I won't touch your food!" Ludwig promised, scared. Last time he was over, he had accidently taken a bag of chips that apparently was from Lovino's "snack stash." If Feliciano hadn't come in at the right time, he probably would have strangled him for it.

Ludwig hurriedly got his bag from the trunk and followed Feliciano into the house. The Vargas' home was huge, complete with a huge kitchen, fancy dining room, comfy living room, a game room, several bathrooms, and roomy bedrooms. Though, Feliciano and Ludwig usually hung out in his room, an upstairs room, playing games or surfing the internet.

They walked upstairs and into Feliciano's room. Feliciano throws his school bag onto the ground and jumps onto his bed. Ludwig joins him, making the smaller boy bounce up. He burst into laughter.

"You make me have almost a heart attack when you do that."

"Sorry," Ludwig stretches on the comfortable bed. "What new movies did you get?" They always have a movie marathon when Ludwig visited. Feliciano's family collects movies as a hobby.

"Oh! Oh!" Feliciano scampers upward and slips off the bed and towards his DVD collection. "I got like… Five new ones Wednesday! We can still watch some old ones though."

"It's your turn to choose." Ludwig got up and sat next to him. There were a couple of scary movies, one romance, an animated movie, and a comedy.

"I can't. I want to see all of these!" He started stacking them on his lap. "Okay, we'll watch the animated one first… Then a horror movie... and if we aren't asleep yet, the romance."

"Sounds good." Ludwig replied. Feliciano put the movies onto the TV stand and crawled onto his bed.

"Let's play some Team Fortress 2 or something." Feliciano says, reaching for his laptop.

"Okay!" Ludwig gets his laptop out of his bag.

For a while, the boys play games, but eventually get bored and settle on the bed next to each other and watch video or look at Tumblr posts.

"Wait, was that that baby bullet video again?" Feliciano asks as Ludwig scrolled through.

"Yeah, it was, that's why I skipped it," they both laugh. Ludwig scrolls through some pictures of food. Feliciano's stomach growls.

"I might just order pizza, like Lovino wanted." Feliciano says.

"Good enough for me. I'll start the movie." Ludwig slides off the bed and begins to set up the movie. He lies back down on the bed.

Feliciano walked back into the room a few minutes later. Turning off the light, he jumped onto the bed and onto his friend.

"No Luddy, this is my spot!" Feliciano tried pushing him to the side so Ludwig pushed back. They fondled around, pushing each other away, but Feliciano ended up laying across Ludwig's back. They stopped fighting and looked towards the screen.

The movie was kiddish and brightly colored. While Ludwig sat there and watched it, content with the impressive storyline and characters, Feliciano got into it, as usual. He would laugh loudly at the funny parts, even cheer on the characters sometimes. About 20 minutes in, the doorbell had rung and they paused the movie to get the pizza.

"I need to change so we can relax now and eat pizza!" Feliciano chirped excitedly while trying to pull off his shirt too fast and falling over. Respectfully, Ludwig looked away when Feliciano got dressed in front of him. He would feel guilty seeing Feliciano indecently and ogling, as much as he loved Feliciano and everything about him. Ludwig put on his sleeveless shirt and shorts and threw his clothes back in the bag while Feliciano finished putting on his usual pink undershirt. The boys settled down on the bed again with the pizza and Ludwig played the movie again.

"Feli, are you alright?" Ludwig asked him as the boy was sobbing. This was normal; he always got really into movies when they watched them. Ludwig feels it's needed to make sure he's okay when he does, even if it's a little silly.

Feliciano nodded and buried his head into Ludwig's shoulder and sobbed more. The credits started rolling, so Ludwig reached out for the remote. With Feliciano in the way, he couldn't quite get it. Looking down at his emotional friend, he couldn't just push him away. He cradled him onto his lap and grabbed remote, accidently hitting the power button.

The room went completely dark and silent when Feliciano let out a confused-sounding sob. Ludwig laughed a little. Feliciano giggled a little, moving to a more comfortable position onto Ludwig's lap. Even after he had stopped crying, Ludwig stayed holding onto him, enjoying the warmth.

"Do you still want to watch the horror movie next?" he asked.

"Mhm.." he muttered, getting up from his lap and turning on the light. Ludwig laid down again as Feliciano put in the movie. His mind began to wonder about him and Feliciano. Feliciano seemed to get more closer and touchy with him lately. He began to think about it as a romantic gesture, but quickly wiped it out of his mind. He and Feliciano were friends, Feli wouldn't have feelings for someone like him… Would he?

"Tickle, tickle!" Feliciano attacked Ludwig's side, taking advantage of him zoning out. Ludwig burst into agonizing laughs and went for Feliciano's stomach. The two ended up trying to grab each other's hands to stop the other from tickling. Lovino burst into the room, glaring angerly.

"Keep it quiet, you two! And get your nasty potato-peeling hands off my brother you dumb fuck!" Ludwig instantly withdrew his hands. "You better not touch my brother in anyway, _Ludwig_. Or you'll regret it!" Lovino spat out at him, disgusted. After Lovino left the room, Feliciano attacked Ludwig again, pushing him down onto the bed. Ludwig struggled to keep quiet.

"Feli, the movie's about the start." Ludwig says, trying to pull his friend off him.

"Oh right." Feliciano rolled off of him and grabbed onto his pillow. "I hope this one isn't too scary."

"It doesn't look too scary," Ludwig replied, getting comfortable.

45 minutes later.

"I can't look, I can't look!" Ludwig yells, hiding behind Feliciano. Feliciano continues to eat his popcorn, eyes intertwined with the screen. Ludwig peeks at the screen again, just to jump again and grab onto Feliciano again, accidently spilling his popcorn.

"There, there, Ludwig. It's only a movie." Feliciano tells him. Ludwig looks into his eyes and takes a deep breath. Feliciano looks back at the screen.

"Ahh!" Feliciano screams just as Ludwig does, again. He scrambles in his place and jumps onto Ludwig, burying his head into his into his shoulder. "I take it back! I take it back!" He cries, his voice muffled. Ludwig nuzzled down into the boy's soft hair, hiding his eyes from the screen.

The scene eventually changed into a calm one. Feliciano attempted to withdraw from Ludwig, but he was still being held on to. Feliciano simply positioned him to where he can watch the movie and be in Ludwig's arms.

Ludwig placed his chin on Feliciano's shoulder, being so close to him made him feel at pure bliss.

"Luddy, don't dose off!" Ludwig opened his eyes, jumping awake. Feliciano had his head turned towards him, his nose touching Ludwig's cheek. Ludwig can feel his heart beat fast and his cheeks redden. This would be a great opportunity to kiss him, he thought, but I shouldn't be thinking of doing that kind of things.

"What's wrong?" Feliciano asked. "Are you enjoying the movie?"

"Yes, Feli. I'm fine." Please turn back around, he thought.

"Okay," Feliciano giggled cutely, causing Ludwig's cheeks to blush even more.

After the movie was over, they settled on watching the romance and then going to sleep.

"I heard this one was a good one!" Feliciano said, pressing play.

"Yeah, it'll definitely help after that horror movie experience." Ludwig laughed.

"Hehe, you may look tough on the outside but you're a big softy on the inside, Luddy."Feliciano poked his stomach. "Ack, and you keep getting tougher." Ludwig lifted one arm up, acting like he was flexing his toned biceps. Feliciano did the same, giving him a playful frown.

"I wish I was tough like you." Feliciano says, touching Ludwig's arm.

"It's not the greatest thing in the world. People are afraid of me. You're small, cute and approachable." Ludwig choked out the last word, trying to cover up calling his friend cute. Feliciano didn't seem to mind, at least.

"But I want to be able to lift people up!" Feliciano says, trying to make his voice sound like Ludwig's. Ludwig picked his friend up but his sides and threw him carefully onto the bed. "Wee! Hehehe!" Feliciano burst into more adorable laughs. Ludwig crawled into his side of the bed and under the covers. Feliciano eventually crawled over Ludwig, taking his place and pressing play on the remote.

The movie started out just like any other romance movie, a boy and girl meet, but then it revealed so many plot twists. The girl ended up being his cousin, the boy's best friend was in love with him, a dog died for some reason, and suddenly the best friend was a time traveler and some of the extra character was him in disguise.

"I'm confused. How is this a romance?" Feliciano asked.

"I don't know. Maybe it has some in the end."

"I really hope so, I was really wanting to see some romance tonight."

If only I could show him some myself, Ludwig thought to himself and snickered out loud.

"Hey! You can't really judge me. You love romance movies."

"Yeah, sorry Feli. I just thought about something funny." Ludwig said, embarrassed.

"What were you thinking of?"

"Oh nothing… Hey, look! There's something!" Ludwig pointed to the screen as the main character and his best friend kissed.

"I expected that. It's always the best friend when it doesn't work out with the first love interest." Feliciano noted.

"Yeah, I guess that's true." Replied Ludwig.

"I like it more than the usual first come, first serve deal. Love after friendship is so cute!" Ludwig blushed furiously.

"It is." The people on the screen stopped kissing.

"That was my first kiss," said the best friend.

"I remember my first kiss," Feliciano said, giggling.

"Really? Who was it with?" Ludwig asked, feeling a little jealous.

"This girl named Emily. She was my first girlfriend." Feliciano said. "I was twelve."

"Um, cool. What happened to her?" Ludwig asked.

"She dumped me for Lovino,"

"Her loss," Ludwig told him.

"Totally," his friend laughed back.

After the movie ended, the two laid in bed and talked for a little bit about classes, girls, and Lovino's weird finger-fumbling habit that's obvious to everyone but himself.

"Ludwig, who was your first kiss?" Feliciano asked, out of the blue.

"Noone. I have never kissed anyone."

"What? You haven't?" Feliciano sounded shocked. "That's not bad but I'm surprised."

"Nope, never."

"Oh,"

"… Feliciano?"

"Yeah," the boys soft voice was music to Ludwig's ears. Ludwig closed his eyes and breathed slowly.

"What does a kiss… Feel like?" he asked him, trying to keep his voice from cracking.

"Hmm… A kiss feels different, depending on whom you're kissing. Some people have small lips, which is great for small little kisses. Others have bigger lips, which can get a little sloppy and scary sometimes. But the people who have the same size as your's are magical to kiss." The boy giggles.

Ludwig was silent, imagining how Feliciano's lips would feel. Soft maybe? They look soft. He certainly smelled nice, and was warm and comfortable to hold. The thought was nice, but Ludwig longed to know how it would truly feel.

"It's really hard to describe though, I'm really sorry I can't explain it well." Ludwig felt him move in his place. "Do you want me to show you?"

"What?" He asked, heart pounding.

"Do you want me to show you? Only if you want." Ludwig went quiet. "I'm sorry did I-"

"No, no. If you insist, then yes, I'd like you to show me." Ludwig rolled over and faced his friend, not sure what to think of this. It was too sudden… And perfect.

"Okay," Feliciano said, getting up. Ludwig did the same. He could barely make out Feliciano's outline in the darkness. He felt Feliciano's hand touch his waist. "First, you want to make sure your hands are in the right place."

"Alright," Ludwig shyly put his arms around his friend. They were close now, able to feel each other's breath. Ludwig tensed up.

"Are you nervous?" Feliciano asked, gently, rubbing his back a little.

"Yeah," Ludwig laughed a little.

"It's alright, we're best friends. You shouldn't be nervous." He was right, Ludwig thought, and I shouldn't screw this up by being scared.

"So," Feliciano whispered. "you always do the first slow and easy." He leaned over and softly touched his lips against Ludwig's. It was much more magical than he expected, his heart skipped a beat. Feliciano pulled back, still staying close. "But eventually you move your lips a little like this." He kissed Ludwig again; giving him lips a little movement. Ludwig didn't expect something like this, and he attempted to do the same back.

"Luddy, you're doing good," Feliciano whispered. Ludwig was glad it was dark enough in the room for Feliciano not to see him smiled big. Ludwig leaned over and kissed his friend again, enjoying the amazing feeling of his body melting from being with, holding, and kissing the boy he adored more than anything.

"Mmm," Feliciano mummered mid-kiss. After breaking the kiss, he heard Feliciano giggle. "Luddy, you're quiet," he said, worried sounding.

"Oh sorry… Thanks Feliciano." Ludwig tells him, trying to hide the fact that butterflies were fluttering in his stomach.

"You're welcome, Luddy." They laid back down, closer to each other. "I'm really tired, let's get some sleep, okay?"

"Okay," Ludwig whispered, closing his eyes, remembering Feliciano's little sound he made during the last kiss. He blushed, knowing it was definitely a sound of amusement. He began to wonder if he was able to maybe start a relationship with Feliciano and how fun and wonderful it would be. He opened one eye and glanced at his dozing friend, resting comfortably by his side. Maybe, just maybe, he thought, I could have a chance.

Feliciano moved uncomfortably and rolled over. Ludwig scooted up to him and wrapped his arms around him. Maybe he has feelings for me, too, he thought, feeling both nervous and happy. He closed his eyes and nuzzled Feliciano's soft, reddish-brown hair, giving him a tiny kiss on the forehead. Before dozing off completely, he felt Feliciano move his arms around him, embracing him.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thanks for all the lovely reviews! I'll be sure to work hard and finish this story and make it really lovely uwu I'll also try updating regularly! 3

Feliciano woke up the next morning tangled up in his sheets and turned at an odd angle as usual. He slowly stretched and rolled over to look at Ludwig, who was still sound asleep, arms outstretched towards him. This was rare; usually Ludwig woke up first and basically had to drag him out of bed so he wouldn't sleep until noon.

Feliciano wondered if he should wake him up or not, but he decided against it. Ludwig looked too comfortable in his sleep, it warmed Feliciano's heart. He sat up, combing back his messy, auburn hair and stretching his stiff arms.

The usual thought had come to his mind; Ludwig. He had been thinking over his feelings towards him. He adored him, of course, but lately, he feels like it's now more than that. Romantic feelings, maybe. The only people he would discuss crushes with are him and sometimes Lovino, so he was basically helpless when it came to having a crush on Ludwig, someone who Lovino hates. He's thought over it for weeks now. This morning, though, he was feeling much different about his feelings. He realized his denial stage was put to an end.

_I, Feliciano Vargas, has a crush on my best friend and I kissed him,_ he tells himself, t_wice, three times including him kissing me again afterwards. _He glances down at Ludwig and softly places his hand onto his. _Now, do I tell him?_

"Feli," Ludwig softly murmured in his sleep. Feliciano leaned down and kissed his head.

"Luddy," he whispers at him, giggling stupidly before sitting back up. Ludwig let out a heavy sigh and reached out towards Feliciano, grabbing his shirt. Feliciano untangled his legs out of the mess of sheets, and possibly Ludwig's legs, too, and lay by his friend. "Whatcha dreaming about?" Ludwig's smile and slight blush made it obvious he was dreaming about something nice. Feliciano carefully pulled the corner of his mouth into a smile. Feliciano grinned, thinking about how amazing cute Ludwig looks asleep. He felt like lying back down and joining him.

Ludwig smiles a big smile and mutters again. "I-I…" The smile surprised Feliciano. It was a really sincere smile.

"What is it, Ludwig?" Feliciano whispers to him, his sleep talk interested him. He leaned over to kiss Ludwig's cheek.

Slowly, Ludwig's eyes opened, looking both confused and dazed while they stared into Feliciano's eyes. His pupils were unusually large. "Feliciano," he said, blushing. Feliciano quickly shot up, letting go of Ludwig's hand.

"You're awake!" Feliciano cheered. Ludwig shakes his head, his expression transitioned into a confused one. He yawned loudly.

"How long have you been up, I'm usually up before you," Ludwig sits up and rubs his head.

"Not too long, I was actually about to go back to sleep," Feliciano leaned on Ludwig's knees, looking sleepily at him. Ludwig's heart raced; thinking about the kissing last night, he probably had just started a whole new type of friendship with Feliciano. He was sitting there, leaning on him, looking at him all softly. He had the sudden urge to kiss the boy again.

"I think we should go get some breakfast," he says, trying to avoid awkwardness.

"And I'm going to beat you to the kitchen this time," Ludwig almost forgot, they always raced to the kitchen. Feliciano hopped over Ludwig and went for the door, falling instead.

"Feli!" Ludwig yelled almost dramatically, quickly getting out of the bed.

"I'm okay, Luddy," Feliciano laughs, pulling on Ludwig's shoulder to get up, and almost falling again.

"Be careful, you clumsy little-" Feliciano already had pelted out the door. Ludwig sighs; he probably fell on purpose just to stall him. Ludwig carefully got up and grabbed his robe out of his bag. He followed Feliciano down to the kitchen, not bothering about racing anymore.

They get their usual bowls of cereal and sit down in the game room and watch TV. Feliciano's eyes were focused on the screen; Ludwig began to zone out, thinking about the night before and his dream. He dreamed of him and Feliciano, cuddling as they did the night before, and sharing an occasional kiss. What I would do to be able to experience that, he thinks to himself.

Feliciano's sudden laughter snaps him back into consciousness. He ended up lying down and dozing off. He rolled over onto his back and looked up towards the ceiling.

"Luddy," he looked up at Feliciano, who was looking down at him. "Are you okay?" Feliciano had noticed his unusual silence and constant thinking.

"Yeah," he groans in a hoarse voice. Feliciano puts his empty bowl on the side table. He slowly lies down by Ludwig, his head resting on his lower side. Ludwig smiles and shyly runs his fingers through Feliciano's hair. "I feel fine." He says, looking back at the TV.

Feliciano snuggles his cheek onto Ludwig's robe. "What are you thinking about so much?"

Ludwig thought for a minute and replied, "If it was something that important, I would have already told you." Feliciano looks up and moves up closer to him.

"Everything you have on your mind is important to me," Feliciano tells him with worry in his eyes. "And you've been silent and thinking all morning."

"Feliciano, it's nothing," Ludwig laughs a little. "Just trust me," He rolls over and holds onto his friend, looking down at him with endearment in his eyes. Feliciano moves up even closer to him and rests his head onto Ludwig's chest. He instantly snuggles him, nuzzling his soft, auburn hair. Feliciano's cheeks are a deep red.

Ludwig's mind races; _tell him now, right now. Maybe he already knows. We are cuddling right now, we did kiss three times, it should be obvious and I'll be making a fool of myself. Should I just kiss him again? What if he just rejects it?_ Ludwig sighs and fondles Feliciano's back and sides.

Feliciano, clearly, is feeling the same way. _Do I tell him now? Now seems almost perfect but I'm not sure if I'm ready. I should at least lay down a hint. He deserves to know._

"Luddy," Feliciano says again. "I feel a little different." _No going back now, I guess_, he tells himself, trying to hold back feelings of nervousness and regret.

"Different?" Ludwig asks, pressing his forehead onto Feliciano's head. _Maybe I could have just been blunter_, he thinks.

He laughs nervously. "It's really difficult to explain, I just, I don't know." Feliciano begins to panic.

"No, Feli, I think I know what you mean," he pulls him up to where they can face each other. "Please try to explain it more."

"Okay, well I woke up this morning and felt like I was in a whole different body. And I feel like we're both different. Maybe not just this morning, maybe for a little while." Feliciano touches Ludwig's cheek. "I feel like I need to laugh but also… I don't know." At this point, he was just leaking out his feelings as vaguely as possible. Ludwig reaches up and touches his cheek back, leaning closer to Feliciano.

"Feliciano, it's okay, do what you feel like you need to do," Ludwig whispers. Feliciano's panic calms down. _Maybe he gets it_, he thinks. They gaze at each other for a while in silence.

"Ludwig, how do you feel about me?" Feliciano asked. There was another pause.

"Well, you're my best and only close friend but I feel like you're all I need, really," Ludwig replies. "If that's what you're asking, I feel great about you."

Feliciano thinks for a minute. "I don't know how you'll take this," he mutters.

"What? What do you mean?" Ludwig panics.

"We're getting really close. Haven't you noticed?" Feliciano runs his fingers down Ludwig's side.

"Yes, I have Feliciano," Ludwig calms down under Feliciano's touches. He looks fondly into Feliciano's shining eyes.

"And I never felt so… Connected with anyone else,"

"M-Me neither," Ludwig feels tongue tied. He can't believe Feliciano would be the one to his feelings.

"And we… We…" Feliciano sniffles, his eyes began to water.

"Shh," Ludwig attempts to soothe him. Feliciano laughs and wipes his tears.

"I don't know why I'm crying, I'm really happy right now," he laughs more and sobs. He does know why he's crying.

"I know, I know," Ludwig whispers and tears up a little himself. He turns his head and pecks Feliciano's lips multiple times with his, gently stroking his back. Feliciano giggles and kisses him back.

"I might have a crush on you, Luddy," Feliciano whispers. "I took a long time to think over this and-" he starts. Ludwig quickly sits up.

"How long?" he asks, urgently.

"Well for weeks, is that bad?" Feliciano sits up, sounding worried.

"No, no," he laughs and takes one of Feliciano's hands. "I j-just," more tears raced down his cheeks. He smiled at Feliciano. "I… I really like you… And I have, for the longest time."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Feliciano asked, his eyes full of bliss.

"Because I was happy already, Feli, and I didn't want to mess that up, just in case." Feliciano moved up to him and nuzzled his nose with his.

"Really? Me too." They both take a moment and realize how obvious the other's feelings were, and how silly the whole situation is. At the same time, they hug each other. Ludwig lies back down on the couch, taking Feliciano with him. Feliciano pulls back from the hug.

"So, honey," he giggles.

"Yes, my sweet, sweet Feliciano?" Ludwig chuckles back.

"What do you want to do now?" Feliciano asks. "Now that we're finally together?"

Ludwig takes his boyfriend's hands and holds them near his chest. "Anything, everything."

"Want to kiss some more?" Feliciano rolls to Ludwig's side and snuggles to him.

"Well, of course." He turns and kisses Feliciano's precious lips. _Wow_, he thinks, _he was right; maybe having the same size lips as your partner's feels simply magical._


	3. Chapter 3

Ludwig sat in his seat in first period, going through a few drawings and notes Feliciano had left on his English spiral. Distracted, he almost didn't notice someone sit in the usually empty seat next to him.

"Hi," Ludwig looked up from his notebook and at the unfamiliar face. He had black hair, very dark brown eyes, definitely Japanese, and his expression was almost blank. Not used to being talked to be strangers, Ludwig was confused; he didn't know how to reply.

"Hello," he said shyly, trying to not pull a confused expression.

"I'm Kiku Honda, nice to meet you," the dark-haired boy said, not changing his empty expression.

"I'm Ludwig," Ludwig replied. "Are you new here?"

"Yes," Kiku stated. "I have a hard time making friends, I apologize. I'm very shy, I hope you don't mind."

"I see," Ludwig remarked, scratching his chin. "It's fine."

The two spoke all class period, about school, family, siblings and more. After warming up to each other, Kiku walked with Ludwig to his locker after class.

"The lockers are so much dirtier here than back home," Kiku remarked, scoffing a little.

"Yeah, perhaps," Ludwig laughed.

"Luddy!" Ludwig turned around and saw Feliciano making his way over to him. He gave him a big hug and kissed his cheek. "Did you see the drawings I left in your spiral?"

"Yes I did, they were very nice," Ludwig smiled warmly.

"Grazie," he looked over beside Ludwig. "Who's that?" Ludwig looked over at Kiku, almost forgetting he was still standing there.

"Oh! This is Kiku, he's new. Me and him tal-" Feliciano grabbed his face and kissed him.

"Luddy, I'm so proud of you!" Feliciano looked over at Kiku, smiling. "Nice to meet you, I'm Feliciano."

He nodded. "Ludwig has spoken of you; it's very nice to meet you,"

"Ah! I'll have to talk to you guys later; I have to get to class early." Feliciano kisses Ludwig on the cheek once more and runs off.

"Bye Feli!" Ludwig yelled after him before turning back to Kiku, who had a confused look on his face. "Uh, what's wrong?"

"Is that your lover?" Kiku asked.

"Uhh… Yeah, that's my boyfriend," Ludwig realized he never really spoke those words. It had been a couple weeks since him and Feliciano had gone steady. They didn't announce it to anyone, though the only people who have caught on at this point were some of Feliciano's friends, who kind have assumed there was something going on for a while. They had decided against telling Lovino about their relationship to avoid problems.

"Oh, that's nice. You know, you really light up when he's around,"

"Is that so?"

"Yes, now where are you going next?" Kiku asked, straightforwardly.

"Oh, uh, biology," Ludwig points to the room across the hall from them. Kiku looks down at his schedule.

"I have art," Kiku looks up from his paper. "Where is that?"

"Here, I'll show you,"

"No, we use forks," Feliciano pointed at the plastic fork on Kiku's tray, Kiku only looked at it with a questioning expression.

"So you're telling me there's absolutely no chop sticks available?" he asked, picking it up.

"No, but forks are very easy to use!"

"But I'll be stabbing my food," Kiku whined.

"Now that you put it that way, yeah," Ludwig intervened, taking a bite of his chicken. "Just eat your food already,"

"Luddy, don't be harsh,"

"Sorry Feli,"

"Hey, Feliciano!" all three of them looked up to see a blond-haired American with huge, blue eyes. "I need to see your Algebra homework,"

"Not now, Alfred, we're busy," Ludwig snapped. Alfred comes to their table almost every day and copies down any homework he didn't do from Feliciano. Feliciano didn't mind, of course, but Ludwig found him annoying.

"Of course you can!" Feliciano started to dig through his bag.

Alfred gives Ludwig a sharp grin; he turns and looks at Kiku. "Hey, you're new. My name is Alfred Jones."

"Hi, I'm Kiku, nice to meet you," Kiku gives him a bow.

"Wow, so what classes do you have?" Alfred sits down at the table.

"Oh here," Kiku hands over his schedule; Alfred takes it and looks over it.

"We have communication together," Alfred exclaimed. "We should sit together,"

"That sounds fun, Ludwig and Feliciano has that class, too. I'll be looking forward to that." Kiku murmured, Feliciano smiles and hands Alfred his homework.

_Oh joy_, Ludwig thinks to himself.

"Alfred, there you are," Arthur Kirkland sits down by Alfred. "I accidently took your book,"

"Oh there it is!" Alfred laughs, almost sounding nervous. "Thanks bud,"

"No problem," he stands up and walks off. Alfred sighs, the whole table went quiet.

"Who was that?" Kiku asked, breaking the silence.

"That was Arthur, my step-brother, sorta. You see, I'm adopted," Alfred began. "He's the birth son of my adoptive parents and they took me in about two years ago, and then my other brother just months ago."

"He didn't ask for your life stor-" Feliciano's hand went over Ludwig's mouth. Looking at Feliciano, he noticed something was wrong. Alfred had the same look in his eyes.

"Are you not close to him?" Kiku asked.

"No, not at all. Arthur always has something he needs to do, places he needs to be. I really look up to him, and I really want to get to know him, but he doesn't feel the same way." Alfred stopped writing and stared down at paper.

"I know how that is. He'll realize he should invest time into getting to know you some day, you'll see," Ludwig said, actually feeling a little sorry for him.

Alfred looked up at Ludwig and smiled. "Thanks man,"

"I have an older brother," Kiku muttered. "He lives in China."

"I have a brother, too!" Feliciano said.

"And sadly he lives here," Ludwig added.

"Luddy! That's mean!" Feliciano shook his arm.

"So is he!" Alfred and Kiku snickered.

"So, can you open your eyes all the way?" It was 7th period communications, Alfred had met Kiku a couple hours ago, and he decides to ask stupid, offensive questions.

"Can you close your mouth all the way?" Kiku responded sarcastically before Ludwig could butt in. The girls sitting nearby giggled, causing Kiku to blush. Alfred elbowed him, grinning.

"How was your first day here?" Feliciano asked him.

"Good so far, happy I made friends on the first day," Kiku replied.

"Friends are great," Feliciano chirped.

"Yo! We should show you around town sometime!" Alfred shouted.

"That sounds fun, you want to, Ludwig?" Feliciano asked, smiling up at Ludwig.

"Yeah sure, that sounds pretty fun," Ludwig responded, giving him a smile back. Feliciano hugged onto his arm.

"I'm glad," he said.

The next weekend, they planned to meet up in the plaza. Ludwig and Feliciano were the first ones there. They sat at the fountain, looking at the fish as they swam by. Ludwig began to daze a little.

"Ludwig," Ludwig looked up from the water. "I'm so happy." He leans over and kisses Feliciano's cheek.

"I am, too, Feli." Feliciano reached over and took hold of Ludwig's hand, making his cheeks flush.

"You're so amazing, Luddy, I don't think I can begin to explain it," Feliciano looked down at his legs. "I might just be left behind someday," Ludwig jolted his head up.

"Excuse me?" he looked at Feliciano. "There's no way I'll leave you behind, Feliciano, don't think like that,"

Feliciano looked up at him, smiling. "Do you really mean that?"

"Of course I do, what makes you think I'll-"

"Hey! You two are in public!" they turned around and saw Alfred and Kiku headed towards them.

"We were only holding hands, chill out," Ludwig snapped, getting up from the fountain. He noticed someone else was behind Alfred. "Who is…?"

"Oh this is Matthew, my younger brother. He didn't want to stay home alone so I brought him." Matthew shyly peered out from behind his brother.

"Hi,"

"Hello Matthew!" Feliciano greeted warmly. Ludwig reached a hand out and helped Feliciano up, hugging him tightly afterwards.

"So where to first?" Alfred asked, making a gagging sound at the couple.

"Wait," Kiku said, everyone else looked at him, confused.

"Wait on what?" Feliciano asked.

"Hey Arthur, over here," Kiku called, the blond-headed boy turned around and began to walk towards the four, I mean five, of them.

"Shit, Kiku, you invited Arthur? Why? How?!" Alfred grabbed Kiku's shoulders and shook him.

"I have art with him," Kiku explained. "He let me borrow a pencil, so I invited him."

"Shit shit shit shit," Alfred's cheeks went red.

"Alfred, what's the big deal?" Matthew asked, grabbing his brother's arm.

"Hello Kiku, friends, Matthew, Alfred, I didn't know you were going to be here," Arthur noted.

"I didn't know you were going to be here either," Alfred muttered.

"He invited me, we have art together,"

"Yeah," Alfred said, almost coldly.

"Let's go check out Main Street first," Feliciano interrupted.

"I was going to suggest that," Matthew chirped.

"Awesome! Let's go!" Feliciano pulls on Ludwig's arm and they head towards Main Street. As they walked, Ludwig felt Feliciano tilt his head onto his shoulder. He smiled and gave his head a small kiss. He then felt another head rest on his shoulder. He turned to see it was poor, distressed Alfred.

"I'm not giving you a kiss, get off me," Ludwig groaned.

AN: Thanks for reading! Sorry I was a little late with this one, I just haven't found good hours or motivation to write but I'm sure I'll write the next chapter up soon. This was a rather boring chapter to write, but it's important to the plot line. Sorry for the slight USUK insert, I swear I won't add too much of them. The next chapters after this would be more GerIta fluff, I promise, bear with me here.


	4. Chapter 4

Thankfully, things went from awkward and tension-y to enjoyable in no time. Main Street was a big part of their town; filled with a variety of different shops, a few restaurants, and a pretty display of gardens and even lights during nighttime. The place was usually crowded during summer months, but it was quiet during late fall.

Kiku almost stopped dead in his tracks, seeing it all.

"This is Main Street," Alfred told him. "Where you do you want to go first?"

"I don't know, I feel like I want to stare at this place a little longer," Kiku replied, his eyes filled with awe.

"Hey, hey! Let's go in here!" Feliciano points to an antique shop. "I like this place!" He frolicked over to the entrance, taking Ludwig with him, the rest followed after them.

"This place smells nice," Kiku noted, looking around. Feliciano picked up a big floppy hat and placed it on Kiku's head.

"Look how pretty you look," he said, laughing. Kiku took a big top hat and put it on Feliciano.

"All you need is a monocle and mustache!" Alfred chuckled. Arthur walked over and placed a princess crown on Alfred. Turning around to a mirror, he frowned. "I'm not a princess," he whined.

Matthew, with a big purple bow on the middle of his head, walked to Arthur holding a big royal crown. "Look what I found," he giggled shyly. Arthur smiled and leaned down a little so Matthew could put it on him.

"You all look so stupid," Ludwig laughed. Feliciano snuck up from behind and put a fluffy pompom hat on him.

"And now you do, too," Feliciano giggled, hugging Ludwig.

"Hey guys, look over there," Kiku called, getting a mixture of "huh" and "what" replies. In front of them was a guy with a camera. Before anyone can protest, a picture was taken. The man handed the camera to Kiku. "Thanks,"

"Woah, woah," Alfred exclaimed. "Please warn us better next time!"

"What does the picture look like, anyway?" Matthew asked. Kiku looked down at the camera and opened up the file. On the left side, there was Feliciano smiling, holding onto Ludwig, who had a confused look on his face. Next to them was Kiku, posing for the picture. On the other side were Arthur and Alfred with shocked expression, not expecting the picture, and Matthew smiling and halfway hidden behind Arthur.

"Not too bad," Feliciano chirped.

"I like it," Matthew uttered.

"I look ridiculous," Arthur sighed. Kiku put the camera down.

"I meant to warn you guys, but I forgot,"

"It's okay," Ludwig replied, taking off the hat. "Let's take some more." Playing around with more hats, masks and scarves, they took more pictures. That is, until the shop owner caught onto their shenanigans and kicked them out.

"You know, this reminds me of the time when Lovino got us blacklisted from a supermarket before," Feliciano exclaimed. "He attacked someone for taking the last frozen lasagna."

"Alfred once got us kicked out of shop on the boardwalk," Arthur laughed.

"That was a long time ago!" Alfred complained.

"That was last month," Matthew giggled, Alfred covered up the boy's mouth.

"Shh."

The next store they went into was a candy shop. Instead of staying together, everyone spread out, almost like they knew exactly what they were looking for in the first place. Ludwig and Feliciano went straight to the gummies, Matthew went for the lollipops, Arthur and Alfred went for chocolates and Kiku just stared around at everything, unsure.

After minutes of countless "ohs" and "ahs", they all met at the checkout counter with bags of their findings.

"I can't wait to get cavities!" Feliciano shouted.

"Feli, please brush your teeth." Ludwig pinches his boyfriend's cheek softly. "and don't eat yourself sick." Alfred makes gagging noises at them, Arthur punches his arm.

"I got a whole ass load of chocolates that I can't wait to eat in one whole night!" Alfred boasted.

"Hey, guys, look what I found," Matthew said quietly, walking over to them, followed by two other guys.

Looking up at them, Ludwig recognized them; Francis Bonnefoy and Ivan Braginsky. Two seniors, like Arthur, that went to their school. They were both very tall, and intimidating-looking, though Francis was very approachable and kind, while Ivan seemed sketchy. He was surprised to see them there, and around little, shy Matthew.

Both Arthur and Alfred, at the same time, hissed something along the lines of "God damn it Matthew we came in here for candy not that guy,"

"Woah woah," Francis spoke up in his French accent. "Ivan isn't that bad,"

"Da, I even offered to pay for Matvey's candy after stepping on his foot," Ivan added.

"Psst, whatever," they both grumbled.

"I found a lemon lollipop," Matthew interrupted, holding up a large, yellow lollipop. Feliciano looked closely at it.

"That looks pretty!" he said.

"Who are those guys?" Kiku asked.

"Oh, I'm Francis Bonnefoy." Francis smiled.

"I'm Ivan, nice to meet you," Ivan said softly.

"I'm Kiku,"

"Oh you must be new, there's this amazing restaurant you must try!" Francis exclaimed, Kiku shuffled awkwardly in place. "Here, let me pay for your stuff, too!"

After paying for their things, they left the shop. Francis was going on and on about the restaurants and food when Kiku lifted up his camera and snapped a picture of him. "Woah," he looked stunned for a minute, Ivan looked at the camera from over his shoulder. "Let me see that," Kiku handed him the camera. He gave it a good look.

"Very nice," Francis started taking pictures of Kiku, then of himself and Ivan, who gave the camera curious looks, smiling like a dork. They then got Matthew to join.

"Hey, hey," Alfred calls, posing on the fountain. "Take a picture of me like this!" Francis laughed and took a few shots. Ivan ran over and posed like he was about to push Alfred in. Alfred ran behind him and did the same; only he looked like he was sincerely trying to push Ivan into the fountain.

"Luddy, I'm getting a little cold," Feliciano pulled on Ludwig's sleeve; he took his attention off the others.

"Alright, come here," he pulled Feliciano into a big hug. Feliciano snuggled into his warm chest. _Snap, snap_. Ludwig looked up and saw Francis aiming the camera at them. "Hey—"

"You two are too cute," Francis took another picture. "Give the camera a nice kiss,"

"I don't think so," Ludwig grumbled.

"Oh, don't be shy, Luddy," Feliciano looked up from his chest.

"Yeah, don't be shy," Francis repeated. Ludwig looked down at Feliciano, questioningly. Feliciano gave him a small kiss on his chin.

"There we go," Francis smiled. "Now stand him up on your feet like you're dancing with him."

Ludwig's face turned red while Feliciano stepped up onto his shoes. "Feli, you don't have to do that,"

"But I want to," Feliciano smiled, Ludwig smiled back at him. He leaned over and kissed him gently.

"With more passion," Francis urged. Ludwig looked over at Francis to protest, but Feliciano wrapped his arms around his neck and gave him a long, harsh kiss.

"You two are cute," Matthew murmured.

"And kinda gross," Alfred complained. "Yuck!"

"Oh shut up, haven't you ever been in love?" Francis teased at him, making a kissy face.

"Oh, quiet," Arthur intervened. "You're so annoying,"

"Arthur, Arthur," Francis put his arm around him, grinning widely. "Why don't you just make me?" Everyone went quiet, except Ivan, who silently muttered "Oohhh…" Alfred walked over and hit Francis in the arm. Francis barely flinched at the hit, laughing a little bit.

"Or I can," Alfred said, frustrated. Francis let go of Arthur and planted a kiss on Alfred's forehead. Alfred's face flushed and instantly went silent.

"Okay, who's hungry?" Francis asked, walking away from Alfred and approaching Matthew and Ivan.

"Oh, I am," Matthew looked up at Francis, smiling. Francis patted his head.

"Has anyone seen Kiku?" Ludwig asked, looking around.

"Yeah, he's over there, looking at those flowers." Feliciano points to Kiku, who is kneeled down by a garden near a bench.

"Is he… Okay?" Ivan whispered.

"Yeah, maybe just a bit overwhelmed." Ludwig sighed.

**AN: I am so so so so so so so sorry I haven't updated in the longest time. I even meant to make this chapter longer but I think I might just save the rest for the next chapter. This chapter was meant to be more development of Ludwig's relationships with other people. **

**I don't like asking for reviews but I kinda want to know what you guys would like to happen next. I have ideas for the continuation of the story but I want some nice inspiration. Any head canons I could write? Want a certain character to have more parts? More interaction between specific characters? More USUK? Some FraCan or Ruscan or maybe Frussia? Hehehe**

**Tell me what you want! Thank you guys so much!**


End file.
